


the demon killer

by Lily_Hartten



Series: the demon killer [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon, Family Secrets, Secret Identity, Secrets, killer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Hartten/pseuds/Lily_Hartten
Summary: lily hartten is a young girl with to much that she feels she cant risk losing such as her friends, family and her secrets but if she has to chose between one or the other, what will she do, what can she do. what path will she walk on if the path is overgrown? when all the cards are down what will she do will she do nothing as her friends get killed or will she risk her secrets to save them. how will the react if she tells them? what will happen if they find out? will they tern on her or save her from herself
Series: the demon killer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580917





	the demon killer

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first story i made and became attached to because to me lily is the person i wont to be

**_The two men appeared out of nowhere, a few feet apart in the narrow moonlit alley._ **

**_They stared at me as if they could see my very soul. I looked around frantically to find that I was both alone and trapped._ **

**_Both men were tall but scary, thin, and bald without a sign of hair except their eyebrows which was black in the flawless midnight light._ **

**_I could feel the fear climbing up my legs and prayed that the two men did not see the panic that I was feeling, it seemed that the air got harder and harder to breathe as I was wondering where I was, how I got here and who are they._ **

**_As if planned the two men started chanting some strange words that sounded like Latin, as I listened my head started to hurt and I could feel my heart rate rise, I know somehow that i should not listen that I had to get away but I stayed there as the chant got louder and louder and odd enough I got more and more sleepier._ **

**_I was almost asleep when I noticed that the men who were about six feet tall before had got bigger, no wait they were still getting bigger and they continued to grow until it was the same size as the alley itself and merged into one big beast with long greasy black hair covering it’s whole body with fangs as long as my arm._ **

**_In a daze, I heard my partner scream reminding me why I was here and what I had to do, as almost instant I drew my sword off my back and charged at the big beast shoving the sword in its chest and into its lung, screaming out loud as if to comfort myself_ **

**_¨I am a demon killer, that is my job and you are my prey¨._ **

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked the prologue please let me know what i can do better cuss i know i can improve if i try so let me know also thank you for reading and have a grate rest of you day


End file.
